Stolen
by butterfliesnajar9699
Summary: Previously deleted Titled Over You. After yet another fight with Inuyasha, Kagome heads home, however, never makes it for she is kidnapped by Naraku. RATED M! Includes violance and sexual content including but not limited to rape.
1. Chapter 1

Previously deleted. I had rushed this before, but I'm taking it slow this time, so updates may be few and far between. MIGHT get Ch. 2 up tonight...no promises. Also, I'm going in a slightly different direction than before, just to let those of you who were reading before know. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha shouted as he flung his blood from the wound on his arm towards another of the attacking demons. They had been following Koga, trying to steal his jewel shards. Of course that mongrel had to drag the attack their way. These weren't your regular run of the mill demons either. Inuyasha had sensed the immense power coming off them immediately. He had grabbed Kagome's pieces of the jewel, seeing how they seemed to be able to sense them, and told her to stay hidden.

The blades of his attack had hit the demon directly in the eyes. Blinding him, Inuyasha was able to grab the Tetsusaiga, which had been knocked from his hands by the demon. He quickly killing the demon, he looked around for the other one.

He was shocked to see Koga laying on the ground, unconscious, the other demon laughing over him.

"Your jewel shards are mine!" the demon laughed, his claws extended and about to tear into the oblivious wolf demon. He turned the idea of saving the bastard over in his head for moment, but before he could make a decision, he saw a purple beam of light strike the demon's arm. When the glow subsided, an arrow was sticking from the creature's bicep. His eyes shot to the direction the arrow had come from and was furious to see Kagome standing there, her bow positioned in her hands.

The demon sped towards her with lightning speed. If Inuyasha had been a second slower, the demon would have killed her with one swipe of his claws. He shoved Kagome out of the way, taking the blow himself.

"Inuyasha!" he heard her shout. _Stupid girl! _He thought angrily. He pulled himself to his feet quickly, and lashed at the demon with his sword, cutting off its hand as it tried to attack again.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, killing the demon with his sword's powerful attack. He placed the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath before whirling around to find Kagome. Only she was no longer where he last saw her. He seethed as his eyes found her with Koga. He had woken and she was trying to help him stand.

"KAGOME!!" he screamed, "What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?!"

"What does it look like I'm _doing_? He's _injured_!" she shouted in aggravation.

"I told you to stay out of the fight!" he scolded.

"Koga would have died if I hadn't done something! What makes you think you can boss me around anyway?" she said in equal anger.

He growled and stomped over to her, face inches from hers, and shouted, "Who cares if that stupid wolf dies? And it was obviously too dangerous for you seeing how I had to _save_ you!"

"That's not the point! I make my own decisions! And _I_ care if Koga dies! He might be a little cocky at times, but he's at least _nice_ to me!" she argued.

"Well, fine! Next time you're in danger, _he_ can save you!" Inuyasha turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, his jealousy getting the best of him.

Kagome gave a frustrated growl of her own and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M GOING HOME!"

* * *

Kagome stomped through the forest, still fuming over her fight with Inuyasha, as she made her way towards the Bone-eater's well. She couldn't believe him sometimes. He could be so immature! His jealousy was unbelievable, especially since it had only been a few weeks since she had last caught him with Kikyo. 

She let out a heavy sigh. He was so strange. She knew he couldn't forget Kikyo, but then he'd get so envious whenever Koga was around. Did he love her or not? She didn't understand how he could get so mad at her. So maybe she had almost gotten herself killed for Koga's well-being, but she would have done the same thing for anyone. Would he still have been this mad had it been someone else? Probably.

She understood why he'd been so angry. She had scared him. He thought for a brief moment that he was going to lose her. He turned his fear into anger and had used her helping Koga as an excuse. Why couldn't she have figured that out before she'd made it this close to the well? He really did care for her, even if he was in love Kikyo. She was still a big part of his life.

Kagome finally made it to the clearing, when she suddenly felt a strange aura. She suddenly wished she'd had Kirara give her a ride, or at least hadn't left her bow and arrow at Kaede's. She ducked down and began to look around nervously, knowing she was being watched. Still crouching, she slowly moved forwards through the shrubs.

She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and fell to the ground. Naraku's wicked laughter was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

Kikyo, ominous as usual, watched Naraku disappear with the girl from behind a tree. She had been visiting the Sacred Tree, as she did often, and had sensed Naraku's presence. What could he possibly want with Kagome? Her mind worked through the different scenarios. Maybe he was having a hard time finding jewel shards, but he had to know that Kagome would never help him find them, didn't he? That couldn't be it, he would have come to her for something like that. She began walking towards the now setting sun.

"Maybe I should keep an eye on Inuyasha. He'll be sad that his jewel shard locator is missing," she said to herself, aloud. She gave a small smirk. His sadness might bring her amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Fallowing chapter contains DETAILED rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Kagome woke in a daze, her head throbbing. The room around her was bland. The was only a single candle to light the room. The only furniture in the small room was the futon she was laying on. Her hands were cuffed with cold iron shackles that were linked to the floor above her head by about a foot of chain. She was also naked except for her panties. Fear sunk into her heart, remembering the last thing she heard before going unconscious.

As if on cue, Naraku's voice came to her, "So you're finally awake, little Kagome?"

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, trying not to show her fear. He laughed at her bravery. He had to admire the determination in her eyes. Her simple defiance aroused him. This was going to be fun. He was going to hurt Inuyasha in the worst way. He wouldn't just kill her, he'd unmake her. He would destroy all the hope and happiness in her heart.

He watched as all her determination melted when he cupped her breasts in his hands. They were the perfect size for his large hands. He squeezed and tugged at them, at first gently, but slowly becoming forceful. As she began to beg for him to stop, he took her left breast into his mouth, sucking and biting at her nipple. Kagome felt completely distraught. The chains around her wrists clanked together as she struggled against them. She hated the way her body was reacting to him. She yelped out in pain as he bit down on her nipple hard. He pulled back for a moment to let her blood run down the side of her full breast. He licked the blood back up to her nipple and began sucking at it once more.

One hand snaked up to her hair, yanking at it roughly. Her hands completely useless, she managed to knee him in the side. He pulled at her hair harder, and tore away from her voluptuous tit. He back-handed her across the face.

"I suggest you hold still if you don't want to be hit. I'll be gentle so long as you behave, understood?" he commanded. Tears were pouring down her face, a bruise already forming. He kissed at her tears and began to suck on her ear lobe, one hand still in her hair and the other on her breast.

His hand slid down her stomach and to her panties, slowly massaging her clit through the thin cotton as he continued ravaging her breast. He moved the fabric to the side, plunging is finger between her soft lips. He smirked, finding her wet and warm. He departed from her, positioning himself at her legs. He started to pull down her panties, but she clamped her legs tightly together. She wasn't going to just lay there and let him fuck her. He smacked her again, first on her thigh, and then in the face and yet her legs wouldn't budge. He ripped her panties off of her and pried her legs apart. No matter how she fought, she couldn't overpower him. He was simply, physically stronger.

So she pleaded.

"Please, don't do this! I'm begging you, please stop!" she whimpered as she felt his erection against her nether region. He rubbed the head of his penis against her clit roughly before plunging himself inside her. Her screams echoed throughout the castle.

Kagura could hear the poor girl from the other side of the giant castle. She shuddered remembering the first time Naraku had forced himself upon her. She shook away the memory and tried to just be glad it was Kagome and not her.

Blood trickled down Kagome's thighs as Naraku moved within her. She screamed 'no' over and over, tears pouring from her eyes like a waterfall. Inuyasha would be able to smell it. He'd never want to be near her again. If there was the tiniest hope that someday Inuyasha would love her as much as she loved him, it was gone. Naraku had taken from her the one thing she could give Inuyasha that Kikyo hadn't. Pain filled her heart and body with each thrust.

* * *

Kagome sat in a bathtub, Kagura standing in the doorway to thwart any escape attempts. She was still crying. She wasn't sure if she'd ever stop. Nothing could be worse than this. She was not only bloody and bruised on the outside, but the inside as well. How would she explain herself to Inuyasha? Better yet, how long was it going to take Inuyasha to even realize she was missing? For all he knew, she was in her home world, taking tests and what-not. 

She felt sick with herself. It had been painful at first, but after a little while, it had started to feel _good_. She couldn't seem to scrub herself hard enough to feel clean. She finally gave up when her skin became raw, and she realized she was only making herself bleed more. Kagura threw her a towel as she stood up. The wind witch seemed a bit perturbed, but then again she always seemed irritated, so Kagome simply ignored her and began to dry off. The only clothing she found in the room was a miko's kimono. A revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked like Kikyo. Naraku had kidnapped her because of his lust for Kikyo! Kagome hated that woman more and more each day it seemed. She angrily put on the clothes. Kagura then gripped her arm and took her back to the room where Naraku had deflowered her.

Left alone, she let out a loud sigh. She had no windows and the only door was locked. She couldn't imagine how she could manage to escape. 'Inuyasha, please find me!' she thought, hopefully.


End file.
